


地笼2

by pxy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxy/pseuds/pxy





	地笼2

天帝说了要敖广好好表现，自己满意了就放他离开云中海去看望敖丙，语气十分诚恳，脸上也是一片情深似海。  
然而敖广只是略略一想，就明白这人的言外之意，不外是在床上好好表现。  
一贯的无耻下流。  
反正自己也不是没爽到，他爱怎么样干脆随他去。敖广心里破罐子破摔，跟着天帝走进了里屋，温顺的被天帝推倒在床上。  
等了一会，却没见天帝像往常一样立刻来脱他衣服。  
“呵呵。”天帝袖手等一会，如愿见到敖广迷茫的看过来，忍不住笑了起来，“阿广想的真简单，干躺着让我出力气也叫听话？”  
“……那你想怎样？”  
天帝手一翻，拿出了两颗红色的药丸，异香扑鼻：“当然是教你主动些，阿广脸皮薄，我便先用外物让你习惯一下。阿广，张嘴。”  
敖广眯眼看着那两颗红色丹药，从傀儡丹到失魂丸挨个猜了一遍，没有头绪，心里惊疑不定，迟疑着颔首道：“我觉得，也不必……”  
天帝却抬头看了看外间的时辰，淡淡地打断他：“天上一日凡间一年，现在你吃了我们做完，还来得及去看一眼敖丙产子，你可不要误了。”  
敖广垂眸，平心而论，他不敢吃。  
就好像敖广不信他现在变两颗药出来天帝敢吃。  
“阿广不吃，莫非是怕朕下毒？”天帝似笑非笑。  
敖广听见天帝改了自称，指尖微紧，但是怀疑却没有了。现在他为鱼肉，天帝想弄死他只是举手之间，怎么也不至于巴巴的磨这么久……  
先含着，待会找个机会吐了。  
这样想着，磨磨蹭蹭地取了一枚红丹含入口中，正要伸手去拿茶盏服药，脸色却是一僵——这丹药竟然入口即化！  
敖广大惊，脑中一昏，当即就不管不顾地想吐出来，却被天帝一把捏住了下巴往上一掼，上牙猛撞在下牙上还咬着了舌头，疼得他眼里发湿，一嘴血腥气。  
却顾不上，只挣扎着想把化了一嘴的丹液吐出来。  
天帝的手却如铜浇铁铸一般，用力捏着他下巴不松手，迫他仰着头，另一只手则粗暴地揉着他的喉咙，直到看到他再耐不住，精致的喉结本能地上下一动，吞咽了下去，方才慢慢地松开他。  
丹液刚刚吞下，下腹就立刻升起一股热流，四处乱窜，直叫他腰里都在发软。  
敖广感觉自己瞬间没了力气，瘫回床上，一时竟不知如何反应：“这是……”  
天帝大笑，笑够了俯身咬住他的耳朵，意味深长地道：“阿广真是刚烈纯直，吃点助兴的药也和服毒一样。”  
敖广目瞪口呆。  
他不是没见过春药，只是没往那个方向去想，怎么说天帝也是六界之主，怎么会……怎会……如此恬不知耻？  
敖广不敢置信地看着天帝，一双总是半敛着的桃花眼都难得瞪圆了，脱口而出：“你要睡我，我已经在这了，你还想怎样？！”  
天帝从他耳后舔到颈下，闷声笑道：“只是助兴的东西，阿广何必这么紧张。”  
敖广被他舔得打了个寒战，旋即恶心出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，想也不想就一拳挥过去：“昊天你这畜生！”  
却被轻易扣住了手腕反向一折，疼得“啊”得叫了一声。  
天帝捏着他的手腕居高临下满脸玩味地笑道：“龙王殿下好大的火气啊。”  
“你倒还知道我是龙王？还对我用这种东西？！”敖广气得发昏，只是他现在哪里是天帝的对手。何况此时被强喂了春药，更觉得腰底虚软，浑身都滚烫起来，呼吸发促。  
哪怕是怒喝，也半点没有气势。  
天帝端详他白玉一般漂亮无暇的面孔上浮上两片彤云，眼里亦是凝了水光，觉得赏心悦目，将他的手腕更用力地反向拗去：“我哪里是欺侮你了？你以前可还主动和我提过这种玩法别有意趣，你忘了？”  
敖广脸色变了变，却仍旧是挣扎——他确实主动提过玩些花样，但那时是两情相悦，也不觉得受辱，现在怎么能一样？  
天帝原本是在逗弄猫儿似得逗他，看着敖广脸色变幻，眼神也渐渐变了。  
那一双含笑的眼里，神光陡然晦涩下来，山雨欲来似得可怖，捏着敖广手腕的手上也更多了几分力气。敖广现在法力全失肉身脆弱，手腕剧痛，又想到往事，疼得快哭了，就听天帝轻声道：“阿广，还是识时务些更好。”  
敖广恨不得一口咬上去：“我还不够识时务吗？！”  
天帝冷笑了一声，一把摸到他身下，隔着裤子用掌根压住那已经抬头的性器，极富技巧地揉压了两下。  
敖广啊得叫了一声，彻底软了腰。  
天帝低下头吻住了敖广的嘴唇，一手扯开就他的腰带，同时按住了他另一只手腕，绑在了一起。  
那亲吻急切而凶狠，敖广几乎有一种自己要被拆吃入腹的错觉，呜呜嗯嗯地乱叫着，他现在性子拧上了头，不管不顾的，扭动着想从天帝身下爬出去。猝不防天帝一把握住了他因为药物作用微微抬头的性器狠狠掐了一把，疼得他立时软了下去，含糊地惨叫了一声，蜷缩起来。  
天帝松开嘴唇喘息了片刻，将敖广一把抱在了自己腿上，让他双腿大张着盘住自己的腰，下体隔着布料碰在一起。不急着做什么，只是拿出了另一颗红丹：“这儿可还有一枚。”  
敖广刚才被他那一下掐的缓不过气来，只泪眼朦胧地看着他。  
却见天帝用两指拈着那红丹，慢慢地伸进自己的下裳里，摸到两瓣滑腻如脂的臀，便将臀肉分开，径自探到那处窄缝里。  
敖广又惊得挣扎起来，天帝却不理，指节坚定而缓慢地向内一推，把那枚红丹抵进了他的后穴之中。  
又用一指猛地用力一摁，将那红丹顶到了穴径里极深之处，这才抽出了手来，似笑非笑道：“这样才不浪费呢。”  
敖广只觉那红丹在自己体内竟也如在口中一般，很快化开了，慢慢浸润过体内嫩肉，被那化开丹液碰到的地方，便又热又酸起来，很快酸热又成了麻痒酥软一般的感觉，叫他先前被那狠狠一掐软下去的性器都再次抬了头。  
这红丹是极厉害的催情药物，敖广只觉得体内酸麻痒热一并涌上，穴肉一阵阵痉挛抽搐，很快就出了水，空虚不已，恨不得立刻就有什么又粗又硬的东西捅进来痛快一番。他羞愤欲死，浑身颤抖着，闭了眼扭过头去。  
却是这一闭眼一扭头，叫天帝本就晦涩下来了的眼神更变了一变。  
他记忆里的敖广和现在的敖广并不很像——曾经的敖广桃花眼、风流骨，爱笑爱撒娇，到了床上更是一点没有长性，赖着他一边哭一边要，好似一只软绵绵的猫儿一般。  
而就是这样一个小家伙，最后毅然离开，淡淡道过一声珍重后，便坠入深海，宁愿永生不见天日，也不愿意再和他在一起。  
天帝的眼神阴骘，冰冷彻骨，压抑着一股子叫人胆寒的暴戾。  
“你后悔了。”天帝捏着敖广的下颔，细细端详着他被情欲侵染得艳丽的脸，目光似深情又冷酷：“但你忘了，当初是你先来撩拨我，让我动了情懂了爱，现在想反悔，是不是太晚？”  
“你说你从不真正认得我，现在我就让你看看，朕到底是怎样的人！你就一辈子留在朕身边，好好看清了，看透了！”  
那声音又阴又狠，说到一辈子的时候又变得温柔起来，迷乱里透出刻骨的怨毒。  
敖广前后都被情欲煎熬着，本已昏沉极了，却还是被那种阴狠刺得一个激灵，心里觉得好笑，本就盈满泪光的桃花眼眨了眨，吧嗒一下落下泪水来。  
天帝自知是天地间最无情也最深情的一个人，他没想明白敖广的心思，更不想明白。只知道敖广不管变成什么样子，他都是不会放手的。  
他慢慢地解开了敖广和自己的衣裳，一件件丢到床下去，只留了一块玉佩下来。  
那玉佩上雕的是龙游祥云，冰丝流苏是富丽的浅金色，长长的坠下来，是敖广曾经送天帝的礼物。  
天帝握住敖广下身的性器打量了一眼，那物件生得和敖广一样俊秀漂亮，因为被关龙宫的缘故，用得并不算多，此时正可怜兮兮地半勃着。  
只轻巧地摆弄了几下，便涨的笔直，吐出一缕淫水来挂在前头。  
敖广的身体本来就好欲，经不起撩拨，明明被弄得舒服极了，呻吟不断，又想此时的不堪，咬着牙抽空骂他叫他放手。  
天帝只当没听到，拿那流苏玉佩，将这已经完全情动的漂亮性器的根部绑了起来，故意捆的紧了一点。  
敖广缩了缩小腹，难受的抽气。  
天帝倾身去，笑着说：“阿广，求我。”  
眼底却毫无笑意。  
敖广跨坐在天帝大腿上，赤裸修长的双腿张开，皱眉细细地呜咽着。  
天帝的手指在他腿间搅动着，抽插间水声淫靡，细细看去，白皙的大腿内侧尽是一层湿滑的水光。  
被束缚住的性器已经涨的紫红，却得不到纾解，那玉佩流苏还正搔在会阴敏感之处，随着身子的颤抖，磨得越发难耐，终于忍不住，在哭出声之前一口咬住天帝的肩膀。  
天帝嗤笑了一声抽出指头来，将出未出的时候遭遇了火热的内壁热情的挽留，小穴咬着他的指头不放，拔出来时弄出分明湿润的一声，再看手指，上头裹了一层湿滑黏腻的清液，甚至牵出一缕来挂在指尖上，被他抹在敖广通红的眼角：“想要就自己动手，对我撒娇可没用。”  
敖广一双桃花眼半张着神光涣散，嘴唇也微微张着，是天生适合亲吻的形状，被天帝吮咬的有些发肿，越发显得水润动人。  
天帝看得心动，将敖广的脸按下去，粗大的性器饱满得肿胀着，擦过敖广的脸颊，前头泌出的前液也都抹在他殷红的嘴角上，粗大的前端划过那桃花也似得眼睛，被长长的睫毛刮过铃口，便满足地叹息了一声。  
而后用性器拍了拍敖广的脸，轻声问他：“想要么？”  
敖广涣散的眼神稍稍敛起了些，身子努力缩了缩，不堪地闭上了眼，低声抽噎着：“求你、求你放过我……”  
“错了。”皇帝叹气，扬手在他后臀上拍了一掌，又顺势掐了一把紧实滑腻的臀肉：“你该求我上你才对。”  
说着，天帝一面用性器去蹭他被揉捏得红肿挺立的乳尖，一面伸手摸上了他久久不得纾解的性器，极富技巧地套弄着，敖广受不住，弓着腰哀哀地呻吟着，只是被绑着，怎么都泄不出。  
天帝随手在敖广性器上弹了一下，又去摸敖广的股缝，触手都是湿滑的淫水，知道敖广也被逼到了欲望的深渊前头摇摇欲坠，靠着最后一丝羞耻心维持：“还是这儿诚实，一看就想我的很。”  
敖广终于哭了出来，仍旧是求他：“别这样……真要坏了……你饶了我……”  
天帝又笑了，又在敖广臀上拍了一下，啪得一声，极为清脆。  
那两瓣臀肉不知挨了多少掌，上头全是手印子，透出一种熟红的颜色来，天帝看着觉得可爱，又用力地揉了两把，说：“又错了。”  
敖广再也受不住，崩溃似得哭道：“求你——求你上我，求你了！”  
天帝啧了一声，轻笑着俯下身把敖广又抱起来靠着自己，去舔他的耳垂：“我说了，想要自己动手，主动些。”  
敖广又抖了一下，不再反抗，只是无声的掉眼泪。  
他微微抬腰，一只手扶着天帝的肩膀让自己不滑下去，一只手扶着性器对准自己的穴口，慢慢的坐了下去。  
欲望被束缚了太久，后穴又被人肆意玩弄，穴径深处那块一点都碰不得的那块销魂软肉都快叫人用指甲刮破了皮，敖广整个人都已被情欲逼得崩溃，将下身毫无保留地在天帝面前打开。  
天帝早就硬了，此时已经是忍了许久，感觉自己慢慢地抵了进去，被一处温暖紧致的地方含住，细致的服侍着，畅快淋漓，恨不得立刻压着敖广恣意妄为。只是火候不够，又强行忍住，一只手拉住敖广性器上的束缚：“继续。”  
敖广敏感的颤抖了一下，感觉体内的性器已经尽根插入，咬着牙抱住天帝的肩膀，自己使力上下动作了起来。但他早已脱力，动了几十下就无法继续，靠着天帝哀求：“我不行了……”  
天帝宠溺的亲了他一下，将那流苏玉佩解了开来，敖广当时便泄了身，却因压抑太久，已不似常人射精那般一股股地喷出来，白浊失禁似得慢慢向外淌着，十分缓慢而绵长。  
敖广的身体被这剧烈又拖沓得快感激得整个都抽紧了，小穴自也狠狠地咬紧了里头填着的巨物，痉挛着仿佛一张小嘴在吸吮。  
天帝“哼”了一声，也不管高潮后的敏感身体受不受得了这样的挞伐，一把按住敖广的腰狠狠地抽插了起来，几乎要将敖广撞散架。  
敖广已经彻底没了意识，哪里受的住，哭叫声一声高过一声，整个人都坐不住的要倒下去，被天帝两条结实的手臂举着圈在怀里，被他狠狠挞伐了几百下，又被按在床上，一番抵死缠绵后，才感觉到天帝在自己体内泄了出来。  
天帝伏在他身上，却没有要出来的意思，仍旧埋在里头，甚至更向里顶了顶，将射出来的精水尽数顶在那小穴里。  
片刻后才抬起身来，伸手捏弄着敖广的乳尖笑道：“你说你什么时候能再怀一个？”  
敖广仍旧失神着，也不知是真的没听到还是不想搭理他，一声没吭。一双桃花眼早哭肿了，漆黑如鸦羽的浓长眼睫上还挂着天帝性器上泌出的粘液，一副饱受蹂躏的样子。  
天帝细细地端详了一会儿，决定下回要射在他脸上。  
口中却是笑道：“阿广累了，睡吧。”  
敖广却没有被安慰到，蓦地颤抖起来，似乎有话想说，只是喉咙哑的厉害，一个字都吐不出口。  
“放心，敖丙我已经看过了，他和哪吒都非凡人，这一胎至少怀三年。”天帝柔声道，“你睡一觉再去，刚刚好，还是说，你想让敖丙看见你这副模样？”  
说到这里，天帝顿一下又道：“不过我们是他父母，敖丙也不是完全不知人事的，他应该能理解才是。”  
敖广闻言，额角的青筋猛地跳了跳，闭上眼把脸埋进枕头，一个字都不想再说。


End file.
